1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a camera having a liquid crystal display in which an enlarged image to be taken can be indicated, it is possible to determine the composition of a picture of an object to be photographed and indicated in the liquid crystal display or to reproduce and indicate a photographed picture in the liquid crystal display. However, for example, if a picture is taken outdoors, where intense light such as sunlight is incident upon the liquid crystal display, there is a tendency for the image indicated in the liquid crystal display not being able to be seen clearly, since the backlight of the liquid crystal display is considerably weaker than the sunlight.
It is an object of the present invention to prevent intense light entering a liquid crystal display: of a camera whereby a picture indicated in the liquid crystal display can be clearly viewed.
To achieve the object mentioned above, according to the present invention, a camera is provided, including a liquid crystal display wherein the camera is provided with a light interception hood mounting portion corresponding to the liquid crystal display, and a light interception hood which is detachably attached to the light interception hood mounting portion. The light interception hood is provided with a hood body which prevents external light from entering the liquid crystal display when the light interception hood is attached to the light interception hood mounting portion, and a magnifier through which the liquid crystal display can be viewed.
Preferably, the camera further includes an attachment detecting device for detecting attachment of the light interception hood to the light interception hood mounting portion, and an adjusting device responsive to the attachment detecting device for adjusting the illuminance of a back light of the liquid crystal display.
The light interception hood can be provided with a light reflecting optical system which reflects an image of the liquid crystal display so that the image is incident on the magnifier.
The magnifier of the light interception hood can be a fish-eye lens system to reduce the thickness thereof. The magnifier of the light interception hood can be provided so as to be movable in a direction parallel with a plane in which a screen of the liquid crystal display lies. Accordingly, a portion of the image in the liquid crystal display can be selectively viewed.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a camera system is provided, including a camera and a light interception hood separate from the camera. The camera includes a liquid crystal display and a light interception hood mounting portion corresponding to the liquid crystal display. The light interception hood, which is detachably attached to the light interception hood mounting portion of the camera, includes a hood body which prevents external light from entering the liquid crystal display when the light interception hood is attached to the light interception hood mounting portion, and a magnifier through which the liquid crystal display can, be viewed.
The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-60238 (filed on Mar. 6, 2000) which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.